Drogenhandel
Mit Drogenhandel ist der mehr oder weniger organisierte Kauf, Transport (Schmuggel) und Verkauf von illegalen Drogen (z. B. Heroin, Kokain, Opium, Haschisch) ohne Erlaubnis der zuständigen Behörden gemeint. Der Drogenhandel in diesem Sinne gilt als ein Teilbereich der Drogenkriminalität. Drogenhändler dieser Art werden international auch als Dealer (engl. für Händler) bezeichnet. Im englischsprachigem Gebiet wird Dealer auch für jede andere Art von Händlern benutzt. Gesetze Drogenhandel wird international durch die Ratifizierungen dreier UN-Konventionen über psychotrope Substanzen kontrolliert und der illegale Anteil massiv mit repressiven Mitteln des Strafrechts und mit militärischen Mitteln bekämpft. Trotz der massiven weltweiten Verfolgung der beteiligten Personen wird der Umsatz von illegal verkauften Drogen auf derzeit ca. 500 Milliarden US-Dollar jährlich geschätzt. Wegen des konspirativen Charakters dieses Wirtschaftszweiges sind wie bei allen anderen Kontrolldelikten keine zuverlässigen Angaben möglich. Aufblähungen bei der Umsatzberechnung sind jedoch als gesichert zu betrachten, da entgegen der marktwirtschaftlich sinnvollen Verkürzung der Handelskette zwischen Produzent und lokalem Distributor mehr Zwischenstationen zur Überwindung der Prohibition nötig sind. In Deutschland ist der unerlaubte Drogenhandel nach § 29 ff. des Betäubungsmittelgesetzes (BtMG) strafbar. Die Strafandrohung beträgt im Regelfall Freiheitsstrafe bis zu 5 Jahren oder Geldstrafe. In bestimmten schweren Fällen droht gar eine Mindeststrafe von einem, zwei oder fünf Jahren; die Höchststrafe ist dann nach oben hin theoretisch offen bis zu 15 Jahren. Gewinne Im Drogenhandel werden extrem hohe Gewinne erzielt. So kostet ein Gramm Kokain in der Herstellung ca. 1 US-Dollar, wird aber dem Konsumenten für etwa das 80- bis 150-fache verkauft. Üblicherweise wird der Handel mit illegalen Drogen vom organisierten Verbrechen übernommen und ist meist eng mit Korruption und Geldwäsche verbunden. Es gibt darüber hinaus - wie in der Iran-Contra-Affäre deutlich geworden ist - teilweise auch Verflechtungen mit Waffenhandel und Geheimdiensten. Beteiligung von Geheimdiensten Die Erlöse des Drogenhandels werden oft für die Bewaffnung von paramilitärischen Gruppen oder Armeen verwendet. Die bekanntesten Beispiele für diese Praxis sind das Vorgehen von Frankreich im Indochinakrieg und später der USA im Vietnamkrieg. Dabei wurden verbündete Armeen finanziert, indem von diesen hergestelltes Heroin mit Hilfe von Geheimdiensten auf den Weltmarkt gebracht wurde. Eine tragende Rolle spielte dabei die von der CIA betriebene konspirative Fluglinie Air America. Der amerikanische Geschichtsprofessor Alfred W. McCoy hat diese Vorgänge detailliert in seinem Buch "The Politics of Heroin. CIA Complicity in the Global Drug Trade" beschrieben (deutsch: Die CIA und das Heroin, Verlag Zweitausendeins, 2003). Die CIA versuchte vor Erscheinen des Buchs 1972 durch Druck auf McCoys Verlag Harper & Row Einfluss auf das Manuskript zu erhalten. Der bekannte Enthüllungsjournalist Seymour Hersh veröffentlichte einen Artikel über diesen Zensurversuch in der Washington Post, woraufhin McCoy über Nacht landesweit bekannt wurde. Er sagte vor mehreren US-Kongressausschüssen zu seinen Nachforschungen aus, sein mehrfach überarbeitetes und um aktuelle Vorgänge erweitertes Buch gilt heute als Standardwerk. Der Enthüllungsjournalist Gary Webb veröffentlichte 1996 seine Artikelserie Dark Alliance, in der er den Schmuggel von Kokain durch nicaraguanische Contra-Rebellen in die USA belegte, die mit den Erlösen ihren Contra-Krieg gegen die Sandinisten finanzierten. Die von ihm behauptete Duldung und Mitwisserschaft der CIA führte zu einem Skandal in den USA. In Teilen stützte sich Webb auf die Ergebnisse einer Untersuchungskommission unter Senator John Kerry 1986. Zwei interne Untersuchungen der CIA belegten später seine Behauptungen. Auch Kuba soll in den 1980ern an dem Cocain-Schmuggel in die USA beteiligt gewesen sein und ihrerseits so die FARC in Kolumbien so Unterstützt haben. Konkret sollen kubanische Funktionäre Schmuggel-Flugzeugen erlaubte haben in den Gewässern Kubas Kisten abzuwerfen, welche dann von Booten aus Florida aufgelesen wurden. 1989 wurde der hochstehende General Arnaldo Ochoa in Kuba hingerichtet, u.a. weil man ihm Beteiligung am Drogenhandel vorwarf. Es gab Gerüchte, dass die CIA über ihre eigenen Kontakte auch dessen Beteiligung am Drogenhandel erfahren hat und mit diesem Wissen Druck auf Ochoa oder Kuba hätte ausüben wollen. Drogenmafia Einige mafiöse Organisationen haben sich auf die Kontrolle über den Absatzmarkt von illegalen Drogen spezialisiert und Drogenkartelle gebildet. Besonders in Südamerika kommt es immer wieder zu regelrechten Bandenkriegen zwischen Drogenkartellen. Einzelne Personen erreichten Berühmtheit. *Pablo Escobar *Howard Marks *Carlos Lehder Rivas *Sandra Ávila Beltrán *Ronald Miehling *George Jung Legaler Drogenhandel Die meisten gesetzlich kontrollierten Drogen sind über pharmazeutische Kataloge und nur über Apotheken zu beziehen. Ein Staat kann ein Verschreibungssystem einsetzen, um zum Beispiel einen Kranken von einem Arzt untersuchen zu lassen, und ihm eine Bescheinigung über eine bestimmte Dosis einer Droge verschreiben lassen. Dies passiert zum Beispiel des öfteren bei Schmerzpatienten und verschriebenem Methadon. Auf der anderen Seite sind gesellschaftsfähige Drogen wie Alkohol oder Tabak ab einem Alter von 16 bzw. 18 Jahren frei von jedermann im Supermarkt käuflich erwerbbar. Siehe auch * Drogen * Krieg gegen Drogen * Opiumkriege * Schwarzmarkt * Bodypacking Literatur * Bernd Werse (Hg.): Drogenmärkte. Strukturen und Szenen des Kleinhandels. Campus Verlag, Frankfurt a.M. 2008, ISBN 9783593386355 * Bettina Paul, Henning Schmidt-Semisch (Hg.): Drogendealer. Ansichten eines verrufenen Gewerbes. Lambertus Verlag, Freiburg 1998 * Alfred W. McCoy: Die CIA und das Heroin. Weltpolitik durch Drogenhandel. Verlag Zweitausendeins, Frankfurt am Main 2003, ISBN 3861506084 * Alfred W. McCoy, Alan A. Block (Hrsg.): War on Drugs: Studies in the Failure of U.S. Narcotics Policy. Westview Pr, 1992 Category:Drogenhandel